


Mayuzumi Chihiro: una vida llena de desgracia

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Introspection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de historias sueltas sobre cómo Mayuzumi solamente quiere estar a lo suyo, TRANQUILO, y Akashi siempre tiene arruinarle los planes.</p><p>También: conjunto de historias unidas por el cariño sutil y descafeinado que siente Mayuzumi hacia su (diminuto) capitán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vídeo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues eso, estas son historias viejas que tenía en Tumblr muriéndose del asco. ¡Así que he decidido que vean la luz!

—¿Quieres que haga _qué_?—preguntó Mayuzumi pese a intuir la respuesta.

A Akashi las preguntas le entraban por un oído, daban un recorrido entero por su cuerpo (prestando especial atención al recto), y le salían por el otro. Ni se planteaba que Mayuzumi hubiese escuchado mal su petición o, ¡peor aún!, que tuviese quejas al respecto.

—Quiere que veas vídeos del chico fantasma de Teikou —explicó Hayama lleno de razón—. Caray, ni que fuera tan difícil de entender.

La metodología de Akashi para preparar jugadores perfectos consistía en leerse libros de psicología, encontrar al niño invisible en vídeos del año de la pera y memorizarse pasajes de _El Príncipe_ de Maquiavelo. A ver, ¿aquello no se suponía que era un equipo de baloncesto?

Encima a Hayama aquello le parecía normal. No, si en aquel equipo no se salvaba nadie.

Sorprenderse en Rakuzan era tan útil como intentar hacer vegetariano a Nebuya.

—Te espero a la salida —dijo Akashi a modo de orden. De toda la vida esas habían sido las palabras clave para saber cuándo uno se iba a comer una paliza. Hubiese violencia de por medio o no, Mayuzumi estaba seguro de que aquello iba a ser todo un suplicio.

Tal y como auguró el Señor Capitán, al finalizar el entrenamiento Mayuzumi se tuvo que quedar unos minutos extra para ver cómo jugaba el tal Kuroko ese de las narices.

—Fíjate —ordenó Akashi, plantado junto a la tele de la sala de audiovisuales.

—Ahí no veo a nadie.

Akashi sonrió con aire tétrico y Mayuzumi ya ni tuvo ganas de estremecerse y pensar en lo rarito que era aquel crío.

—Estás fijándote en la superficie, en _la luz._ —Akashi señaló al dorsal número 6 casi con desdén. Se notaba que se llevaba de perlas con sus antiguos compañeros, sí—. Tienes que centrarte en lo que hay detrás.

Hacía unos años, un sábado por la tarde de lo más soporífero, Mayuzumi se quedó viendo en la tele una de las precuelas de Star Wars. No recordaba el título ni de qué iba, pero sí se le había quedado grabado en la mente un viejo muy misterioso y terrorífico que intentaba arrastrar al joven protagonista al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

Bueno, pues ese viejo era Akashi de mayor. Su meta actual, la de empujar a Mayuzumi al vacío o al Lado Oscuro del Basket, era menos ambiciosa, pero igual de inquietante.

—Concéntrate. Recuerda que hoy por hoy no eres indispensable para Rakuzan, y con esa actitud dudo que llegues a serlo.

Mayuzumi chasqueó la lengua _porque_ sabía que Akashi, con todas sus rarezas y su cabeza del tamaño de un televisor, estaba en lo cierto. Tenía poder, así que tenía razón.

Sus ojos buscaron por toda la pantalla al tal Kuroko y se encontró de lleno con la explicación más visual y explícita de cómo sería su papel en Rakuzan. Ser la sombra del actor secundario, el peón más leal del rey, la aguja en el pajar.

No tenía ninguna gana de ser Kuroko, pero sí de jugar. Le gustaba el baloncesto. Quería destacar, aunque irónicamente su rol consistiese en pasar desapercibido.

Los pases de Kuroko eran imposibles, pero más lo era todo lo que hacía cuando nadie se daba cuenta. Se divertía jugando —Mayuzumi se preguntaba _cómo_ —, aunque para eso tuviese que correr más que nadie y tocar el balón con menos frecuencia que la canasta de Teikou.

Había algo casi mágico en aquel equipo, Teikou. ¿Sería Kuroko? Tal vez fuese el Akashi de la grabación, de mirada relajada y sonrisa amable, que poco tenía que ver con el soplagaitas que estaba sin vida ante Mayuzumi.

O eso se pensó él en un principio. Akashi tampoco apartaba la vista de la pantalla del televisor. Sus ojos, uno rojo y otro dorado, repasaban con cuidado cada jugada, a cada excompañero (¿sus amigos, no?), cada recuerdo. Akashi podría tener el aspecto de un dictador robótico, pero hasta él debía de saber qué era la nostalgia.

Mayuzumi pensó por un momento que lo esencial no era entender a Kuroko, sino a Akashi. Aunque, sinceramente, Mayuzumi no era el tipo de persona que iba a preguntarle a su capitán por su pasado o tocarle la fibra sensible. No estaba para esos trotes, pese a la curiosidad que tintineaba de forma constante en su mente.

—Este jugador —Akashi carraspeó, consciente de que Mayuzumi lo estaba mirando a él y no a la pantalla— se llama Ryouta. Kise Ryouta.

Cosas que a Mayuzumi le daban igual: ese dato.

—La especialidad de Ryouta es imitar estilos ajenos. Puede que su técnica sea relativa a tus intereses. —Akashi cerró los ojos un momento—. Aun así, conviene que te centres en Tetsuya y no te distraigas con minucias.

—Entendido —dijo Mayuzumi sin prestar atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cómo el Akashi del pasado celebraba un triple de uno muy alto con gafas—. Eh, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo es que ninguno de vosotros ha ido al mismo instituto?

Akashi debía de esperarse una pregunta directamente relacionada con el baloncesto al que jugaba Kuroko, por eso acabó poniendo la cara que puso ante las palabras impertinentes de Mayuzumi. Ja, tal y lo que Mayuzumi había intuido. Estaba cerca de encontrar el talón de Aquiles (o de Akashi, en este caso).

—Porque soy absoluto —dijo Akashi con algo que podía ser o no un intento de sonrisa. La iluminación era muy engañosa—. Ya basta por hoy. Mañana continuamos.

Mayuzumi esperaba que el mañana nunca llegase.


	2. Clases no solicitadas

Akashi está sordo. Eso o no entiende del todo bien el concepto de “déjame en paz”, “no me molestes hasta que me gradúe” o “Akashi, que te estoy viendo”.

(No es que no lo entienda; solo pasa olímpicamente de cualquier cosa que Mayuzumi le tenga que decir)

—A ver —dice Mayuzumi—, esto ya me parece exagerado.

Está en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes de Matemáticas como el estudiante aplicado y responsable que quiere hacer ver que es, cuando Akashi y su pomposidad vienen a derrumbar su concentración.

—Puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda, si es eso lo que quieres.

Sí, de todos los deseos que alberga Mayuzumi en su corazón —que son más bien pocos, ¿para qué mentir?—, el principal es que un niño de primero venga a ayudarle con las tareas de clase. Si hasta ha sido su deseo en Tanabata y todo. Menos mal que ahí está Akashi para hacer realidad los sueños de los desafortunados. ¡Un aplauso para Akashi! A lo mejor así se contenta y se marcha de una vez por todas.

—No. Lárgate.

—Es un poco osado de tu parte rechazar mi ayuda. Sobre todo cuando es obvio que tienes problemas con algo tan básico como una raíz cuadrada.

—¿Qué dices? —Mayuzumi mira su cuaderno y, efectivamente, hay un pequeño error en el resultado. ¡Todo porque Akashi no para de ponerlo nervioso!

Mayuzumi borra toda la operación mientras Akashi lo contempla con una mirada divertida. Normal que todos sus amigos sean raros.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirándome o vas a hacer algo? —Mayuzumi le ladra en voz baja para que los bibliotecarios no vengan a echarlos a patadas. Más que nada porque estaría mal que el presidente del consejo estudiantil se metiese en problemas.

Qué triste es que sea Mayuzumi el que se tenga que preocupar por el futuro de Akashi.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Akashi y su sonrisa sugerente, cada vez más cerca del cuello de Mayuzumi, no deparan nada bueno.

—Que te marches. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer o qué?

—Ninguna es más importante que ayudarte, Mayuzumi-san.

¡Pero si le está dando la brasa, no ayudándole! Mayuzumi está convencido de que eso que está sucediendo entre ambos se considera bullying en muchos países. ¿Y qué es eso de “Mayuzumi-san”?

—Gracias por la ayuda. Ahora, si eso, me puedes dejar solo.

—Está bien. Perdón por importunarte —Akashi se levanta, pero al menos no se hace la víctima. Un punto a su favor—. Espero que tu sesión de estudio sea productiva.

—Sí, eso espero.

—Hasta otra, Mayuzumi-san.

—Sí.

Akashi absorbe toda la dignidad habida y por haber del universo entero y se marcha de la biblioteca con aires de grandeza, como si se hubiese salido con la suya. Mayuzumi suspira. Pobre imbécil.

Retoma sus deberes de matemáticas con pocas ganas y decide que, tal vez, no le vendría del todo mal un poco de ayuda. Volverá a casa y buscará en Internet alguna guía fácililla para alumnos vagos.

Al salir de la biblioteca, se encuentra ni más ni menos con —¡adivina adivinanza!— _Akashi_. Está apoyado contra la pared, con una pose de interesante que, en realidad, le hace parecer un pardillo.

Lo que es.

Mayuzumi lo mira con _tal_ cara de asco que Akashi se ve obligado a adoptar una pose más _normal_.

—Eres… increíble —dice Mayuzumi con un hilito de voz.

—¿Estás flirteando conmigo? —pregunta Akashi a sabiendas de que Mayuzumi se refería al aspecto más literal de la palabra “increíble”. 

¿Cómo puede existir alguien así en el planeta Tierra? ¿Por qué Dios crea chapuzas y se las endosa a Mayuzumi?

—Vale. Me rindo. Tú ganas —Mayuzumi suspira desganado. En momentos así envidia de todo corazón a la roña incrustada en la suela de sus zapatos—. Necesito ayuda con las Matemáticas.

—Bien —Akashi muestra una sonrisilla sincera. Mayuzumi se arrepiente de haber caído con tanta facilidad ante los trucos burdos de Akashi—. Sugiero quedar en un lugar donde podamos estudiar a gusto. ¿Te parece bien mi casa? Es silenciosa y hay espacio más que suficiente.

Algún día Mayuzumi se graduará y perderá de vista a este pesado. Mientras tanto, tendrá que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir los planes malvados de Akashi. Quién sabe, a lo mejor acaba aprendiendo algo útil y saca un 10 en Matemáticas.

Aunque, no sabe por qué, sus instintos le dicen que de Matemáticas, precisamente, van a hablar poco. El tiempo lo dirá.


	3. Secreto

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —Mayuzumi mira al infinito con esa cara que pone cuando cree que está siendo profundo _y no lo es_.

No tiene ni repajolera idea de qué estará pensando Akashi en ese momento, y tampoco puede decir que le importe mucho.

Total, ¿qué más da ahora?

Akashi lo mira en silencio, sentado a su lado en la azotea y pelándose de frío, aunque se niegue a reconocerlo. Allá él con su cabezonería.

Tampoco está muy claro qué pinta Akashi ahí. Sabe que ese es el lugar a donde acude Mayuzumi para tomar el almuerzo cuando no quiere que lo molesten (es decir, _siempre_ ). _Sabe_ , y mejor que nadie, que Mayuzumi le ha dicho que no le quería volver a ver el pelo hasta el día de su graduación. Sabe —lo sabe todo—, pero siempre acaba haciendo lo que le sale de dentro. Mayuzumi no se lo va a reprochar. Si él tuviese tanto poder como Akashi, también intentaría salirse siempre con la suya.

—Adelante —dice Akashi con el espíritu apagado. Preocupante, desde luego.

Mayuzumi no está al tanto de qué ha pasado en el equipo desde el fiasco de la Winter Cup (esa es la palabra que ha escuchado en los pasillos: _fiasco_ ), pero es lo suficientemente listo como para figurarse que no debe de ser fácil para Akashi. Una cosa es que lleve meses deseando por activa y por pasiva que Akashi pierda, se arranque los ojos de una vez por todas y que vaya a molestar a otro sitio, y otra muy distinta es que le guste verlo tan apagado.

Ese no es Akashi. Es un cúmulo de cenizas rojas.

¿Va a resurgir, tal y como lo haría un fénix, o se quedará ahí pasmando hasta que alguien le dé una palmadita en la espalda? Alguien que no sea Mayuzumi, a ser posible.

—Contra lo que puedan decir los cuatro imbéciles de turno, no eres mal capitán.

Esas son las palabras a las que tiene que recurrir Mayuzumi para ver si así, de una vez por todas, Akashi recupera parte del fulgor de su mirada. Revive un poco, pero tampoco mucho. Los milagros no existen fuera del baloncesto, por lo que se ve.

Caray, también es ridículo que tenga que ser Mayuzumi el que venga a contarle estas obviedades a Akashi. ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? Mibuchi y los demás son idiotas —eso se ve a simple vista—, pero saben bien que _pese a todo_ Akashi es un buen capitán. No se merece que toda la responsabilidad por haber perdido ese estúpido campeonato recaiga sobre sus hombros.

Akashi suspira. Mayuzumi lo mira en silencio.

—No me esperaba esto de ti, Mayuzumi-san.

—Fíjate tú, hasta yo puedo ser amable —Mayuzumi chista y Akashi dibuja una de sus típicas sonrisas relajadas.

Mayuzumi podría cederle su chaqueta y así evitarle más minutos de resistir inútilmente al frío polar. Podría, sí. Pero no lo hará. Tampoco es plan de hacer que Akashi se sienta como un niño frágil e indefenso. Es fuerte. Prefiere que pesque un resfriado y que al menos conserve un mínimo de dignidad.

Akashi también mira al infinito como si estuviese a punto de soltar algo trascendental, pero lo único que consigue es estornudar. Mayuzumi ya ni se ríe de él.

—Mayuzumi-san, insisto en que deberías venir, aunque sea como visitante, a algún entrenamiento. Te lo agradecería personalmente.

Pudiendo estar tirado en cama leyendo o viciando con la PSP, no se va a levantar para ir a un entrenamiento a ver cómo los gorilas del Rakuzan y Akashi juegan a ser espartanos.

—Me lo pensaré.

Akashi sonríe.

—Sé que no lo harás —admite Akashi con un poco de tristeza.

Ahí va el segundo secreto: puede que Mayuzumi, en el fondo, sí que se lo esté pensando. De verdad. Puede que eche de menos el baloncesto.

O mejor dicho, puede que eche de menos jugar al baloncesto con Akashi. A ver si un día de estos se presenta como quien no quiere la cosa en el gimnasio y hace que Akashi se trague sus palabras carentes de fe una a una. Si hay suerte, puede que vuelva a verlo sonreír.


	4. Más clases no solicitadas

Época de exámenes. Los estudiantes de tercero de bachillerato se preparan para luchar a muerte contra un examen que, quieran o no, va a cambiar para siempre el rumbo de sus vidas. No es lo mismo entrar en la mejor universidad de Tokio que conformarse con una de segunda de Nagoya.

Sí, eso de los exámenes es demasiada presión. El cuerpo frágil de una persona de dieciocho años no está preparada para soportar tanta, _tantísima_ mierda.

Luego está Mayuzumi Chihiro, que piensa que la mejor opción para solucionar los problemas es huir de ellos. Así que primero busca cobijo donde más va a disfrutar: en la lectura de novelas ligeras. Claro que es cuestión de levantar la vista un momento, _una décima de segundo_ , para ver de lejos un libro de texto de Biología que pide a gritos ser profanado con subrayadores.

Mejor salir a la calle.

Mayuzumi empieza a hacer la ruta del colesterol, donde conoce a gente tan entrañable como de vida caduca, y valora lo fugaz de la vida.

La pregunta es: ¿cómo ha pasado de caminar en plan romántico por el parque a decidir que _sí, es buena idea ir a ver el partido de Rakuzan_? No lo es. Es que no lo es. No puede serlo.

La conclusión que saca cualquier persona es que, en efecto, a Mayuzumi le falta un tornillo. El olor de los subrayadores que no ha tocado ha debido dejarle drogado.

Son los cuartos de no sé qué torneo y Rakuzan está jugando contra un equipo que, sin ser del todo lamentable, no está a la altura de enfrentarse contra un coloso. Mayuzumi se sienta en el primer lugar vacío que ve, con cuidado de no coincidir con la típica gente que hace aclaraciones intensas todo el puñetero rato. No le gusta esa gente, no. Siempre le distraen de sus propios comentarios ingeniosos.

En la cancha está Akashi controlando el cotarro con su mirada felina. Puede que ya no se vea a sí mismo como un emperador, pero lo de ser absoluto, le guste o no, sigue ahí. Akashi es absoluto, que no infalible. Alguien que haya recibido un pase magistral suyo no sería capaz de luego desconfiar jamás de Akashi. Al menos no dentro de la cancha. Fuera de ella ya es otra historia.

Mayuzumi echa un poco de menos esa sensación. No la de echarle la culpa a Akashi por cualquier pequeña desgracia que amargue aún más su vida, sino la de compartir equipo con él. Recibir sus pases mágicos. Exasperarse cada vez que va de guay.

Cuando Rakuzan se hace con la victoria, las piernas de Mayuzumi deciden que hay que retomar la ruta del colesterol, solo que pillan un atajo de mierda y acaban ante los vestuarios. Ahí espera a Akashi para decirle lo típico: (ahora es cuando Mayuzumi piensa qué es lo típico, porque en realidad las conversaciones que han mantenido Akashi y él siempre han sido de todo salvo normales).

Pues le dirá lo típico. Sí. Se meterá con él, Akashi le sonreirá y soltará una parrafada de las suyas, se creará un ambiente entrañable y luego cada uno a su casa. Mayuzumi enterrará la cabeza entre las hojas dobladas de su libro de Biología y Akashi se irá a jugar al shogi consigo mismo.

—¿Mayuzumi-san? —pregunta Akashi nada más salir del vestuario.

—Sí —responde Mayuzumi como mucha clase—. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no he venido a animarte.

Akashi pone una sonrisa boba, de esas que reprimen una risa nada digna, y le mira con detenimiento.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda. ¿Se puede saber, entonces, qué haces aquí?

Por más que piense, Mayuzumi no da con una respuesta adecuada. Está ahí porque se aburre. Es mejor estar ahí que caminando codo con codo con un viejo de setenta años que se cree joven.

—Cuando crezcas, si es que lo haces, te darás cuenta de que a veces vivir es aburrido y que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a ver un partido de baloncesto intercolegial.

—Puede que aún no haya crecido, pero considero que hay un plan incluso mejor.

—Lo que tú consideres me da exactamente ig…

—Deberías venir a celebrar la victoria con nosotros —interrumpe Akashi.

Mayuzumi se queda a cuadros, a rombos y a triángulos escalenos.

—¿Desde cuándo celebráis las victorias? En Rakuzan “ganar es tan normal como respirar”, o eso me ha dicho a mí _cierta persona_.

La cara de Akashi es la de un ser humano que ya ha dejado de encontrar graciosos los comentarios de Mayuzumi. Es decir, un ser humano con mal criterio. No le vendría mal aprender un poco de Mayuzumi y practicar su habilidad para contar chistes.

Akashi sigue sin decir nada. Qué raro. Lo normal es que él diga algo, Mayuzumi lo haga callar, que Akashi suelte una perla que le haga salirse con la suya y entonces Mayuzumi, con heridas de guerra en la mente, accede y le hace caso.

Pero Akashi pasa de todo.

Por qué pasa de todo.

Que no pase de todo.

—Vale, iré con vosotros —Suspira desganado—, pero no me sientes otra vez al lado de Nebuya.

Es increíble que Akashi se haya salido con la suya sin haber dicho absolutamente nada.

—Entendido. —Akashi sonríe triunfal. Ya van saliendo por detrás los demás jugadores del Rakuzan con sonrisas de anuncio y sudor mal limpiado—. Ya que eres un invitado de honor, puedes sentarte en un sitio privilegiado.

—Espero que ahora no digas “al lado del capitán”.

—Al lado del capitán —reitera Akashi.

Mayuzumi bufa y siente que el mundo es un lugar peor, pese a cenar de gratis con una de esas personas a las que aún se resiste a llamar amigo. En realidad, y por mal que le pese, sería una faena que Akashi lo sentase junto a cualquier otra persona. ¿De qué iría a hablar con Hayama? ¿O con el tipejo aquel de las gafas cuadradas? De nada. Con Akashi aún puede hablar de cosas interesantes y de carácter intelectual (novelas ligeras, básicamente).

Lo que no se espera es que Akashi, que es omnipotente y todo lo sabe, vaya a arruinarle la comida al tomarle la lección de Biología. Bueno, que le quiten lo bailado: la cena sigue siendo gratis.


	5. Otra realidad

—No te rompas la cabeza —insistió Chihiro—. _Solamente_ han cancelado una de mis sagas de novelas favoritas.

Aquel _solamente_ dejaba entrever un ligero toque de sarcasmo. Seijuurou lo contempló sin decir nada. A veces era complicado intentar entrever las intenciones tras las palabras de una persona que solo entendía de ironías y pullas.

—Quédate con la parte positiva —dijo Seijuurou, todavía sentado en las escaleras principales de la facultad de Chihiro. ¿Relaciones Laborales? Quién lo habría imaginado—, la nueva temporada del anime traerá consigo nuevos productos.

— _Merchandising_ —corrigió Chihiro, suspirando.

Seijuurou decidió obviar aquel matiz _absurdo_ por el bien de la conversación.

—Por no olvidar el juego inspirado en el primer arco argumental.

Chihiro bebió de un sorbo el café de la máquina expendedora y un par de gotas cayeron en su camisa nueva. Chasqueó la lengua y, mirando al cielo nublado, entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Se perdió la sonrisa divertida que se asomaba en los labios de Seijuurou.

—Deja de intentar animarme. Casi parece que te estés riendo de mí —protestó Chihiro con el rostro sombrío y la camisa arruinada.

—Ni mucho menos. He estado poniéndome al tanto de todo lo relacionado con _¡Increíble! El destino de las gemelas gatunas_.

—Bonita forma de malgastar el tiempo.

Seijuurou, pese a su buen estar innato, no pudo evitar soltar una risa. A juzgar por la expresión de Chihiro, él no veía nada de gracioso en la situación. _Oh, la ironía_.

—No creo que tú seas una de las personas más adecuadas para reprocharme eso, Mayuzumi-san.

Chihiro lo miró de soslayo y pronto volvió a apartar la vista. Como siempre, aquella mente hermética era un misterio en sí misma. Seijuurou no quería creer que todos sus intentos por comprenderlo hubiesen caído en el fracaso —seguía siendo _Akashi Seijuurou_ —, pero aun así le emocionaba, de una forma casi infantil, seguir aprendiendo más sobre Chihiro y ese universo real o ficticio en el que estaba sumergido.

Su forma de aislarse de la realidad podría parecer cobarde a ojos de muchas personas, incluidos los Reyes sin Corona, pero a Seijuurou le atraía el concepto del escapismo. Quizás, por muy ridículo que pudiese sonar (y Chihiro sería el primero en ponerlo en duda), Seijuurou quería ser un poco más como él y vivir una vida completamente diferente en un mundo de cartón. Un mundo que, tal vez, sí se le antojaba más auténtico que la realidad misma.

—De todas formas, Mayuzumi-san, cabría recordarte que el Comiket está a la vuelta de la esquina —aseguró Akashi con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—…Puede que tengas razón —dio otro sorbo, esta vez sin mancharse y con menos nubarrones en la mirada.

O de ilustraciones coloridas y clichés manidos, en caso de Chihiro.


	6. Sueño

Tras leerse cuatro capítulos del spin-off de Ringo-tan, Mayuzumi decide que ya es hora de echarse a dormir. No es que su futón sea el lugar más acogedor del mundo —su espalda da fe—, pero son las tres de la mañana y tiene que despertarse a las siete.

Para que luego digan que no vive una vida llena de aventuras.

Apaga la luz y cierra los ojos poco a poco, con la imagen mental de Ringo-tan grabada en su corazón. Espera poder soñar con ella.

(Puede que sean imaginaciones suyas, de esto que ya no discierne entre la realidad y los sueños, pero _juraría_ que acaba de escuchar cómo alguien lo llama por su nombre de pila)

*

"Chihiro…”

Mayuzumi abre los ojos y se encuentra de nuevo en su habitación. Sabe que es un sueño porque no hay mierda por el suelo y su estantería está llena de figuras de esas que no se podría permitir ni aunque buscase un empleo digno.

"Chihiro… Soy yo”.

Ese “yo” es un misterioso halo de luz roja y amarilla y que —¿casualidades de la vida?— _tiene la puta voz de Akashi._

Venga, ¡fiesta!, ha venido Dios a convertirle en el nuevo mesías.

—Pero qué… —Chihiro, cegado por la luz, entrecierra los ojos y arruga la nariz.

“Me alegro de volverte a ver, Chihiro. Cuánto tiempo”.

—¿Eres Akashi? ¿Por qué tengo que soñar contigo?

“He irrumpido en tu subconsciente y ahora este será mi nuevo hogar. La situación con mi “otro yo” se estaba haciendo insostenible, y creo que esta es la mejor solución para los dos”.

—Es decir, que rompes con el otro Akashi y vienes a darme la tabarra a mí.

El halo este espiritual o luminoso se queda ahí flotando sin decir nada. De pronto, se va acercando a las figuras y más merchandising y Mayuzumi quiere decirle que no ponga sus manos incorpóreas sobre Ringo-tan.

“Sí, creo que he encontrado un nuevo hogar”.

Pues Mayuzumi no lo va a consentir. Se va a despertar y el Akashi este extraño y místico se irá a tomar viento fresco.

*

Mayuzumi despierta con el vello en punta y el corazón más retorcido que un paño escurriéndose. No está seguro de con qué ha soñado, pero ha debido de ser la pesadilla del siglo.

*

Dejarse importunar por los malos presagios que le ha dejado el sueño ese de marras en el cuerpo sería de bobos. Así que Mayuzumi, realista ante todo, continúa con su día a día como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Básicamente porque no ha sucedido nada.

Baja a la cocina y llena su tazón de leche y cereales. Solo esas bolas de miel podrán hacerle experimentar algo parecido a la felicidad.

“Deberías comprar cereales con fibra, Chihiro”, dice una voz perturbadora en su interior.

Así, como una explosión que acaba de arrasar con cada neurona, Mayuzumi recuerda _todo_. El sueño. El Akashi. El merchandising. _La luz_.

—No me jodas…

“Deja de protestar y agradece mis consejos. Sabes que, a fin de cuentas, soy absoluto”.

—¿Qué absoluto ni qué, si no tienes ni cuerpo? Fuera de aquí. Vete a molestar a Hayama o a Nebuya, que no tienen conciencia.

*

“Chihiro, baja la tapa del váter”.

*

Mayuzumi vuelve a abrir los ojos, más aterrorizado, si cabe, que nunca. ¿Se puede saber qué ha soñado…? Algo de que Akashi huía de su cuerpo y se asentaba en la mente de Mayuzumi para darle la lata todo el día.

Se lleva la mano al pecho, intentando que su amiguito se calme un poco, y suspira aliviado.

Solo ha sido un sueño.

“Chihiro”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

¿O no?


End file.
